


Little to No Free Time

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 09:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ignis answers the plea of Prompto, who needs to learn how to dance in four weeks.





	Little to No Free Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - Dancing
> 
> Here's my sixth entry for Promnis Week! Cross-posted from my [tumblr](http://heartlessfujoshi.tumblr.com/post/170191076362/title-little-to-no-free-time-fandom-ffxv). Please enjoy! :)

* * *

Ignis pulls the plug on his electric kettle, and begins to make fresh drip coffee when he hears a knock on his door. Looking at his watch, he wonders who would be calling him at this hour. He checks his phone, wondering if he’d scheduled a meeting and it had slipped his mind - as he is human, and not perfect with his calendar like he wishes he could be. Seeing no missed notification, he gets the water poured, and heads over to his front door. He pulls it open and is surprised to see who is standing on his doorstep. “Prompto?”

“Hi, Iggy. May I come in?” The Prince’s best friend from high school looks a little distraught. “I promise, I won’t take up too much of your time. You’re not entertaining anyone right now, are you?”

Hearing him speak in such a rush, he steps to the side. “Please, come in. Although, I’m curious - how did you know where I lived?”

“Noct might have mentioned it to me. And, I’m working at the Citadel now, so it’s not too difficult to find out certain things.” Prompto walks into his apartment, and takes his shoes off by the door. “I’m sorry. Maybe I should have led with something else.”

“Maybe.” He nods his head, closing the door. “Might I inquire as to what this visit is about? Is everything alright? His Highness isn’t ill, is he?”

“No, Noct doesn’t know I’m here right now. I think he’s still working.” After Noctis and Prompto had graduated high school the previous fall, both had held jobs at the Citadel - Noctis working in the King’s shadow, while Prompto has been working for the Glaives. “I came here because I need your advice.”

“Oh?” This surprises him, as the two of them have only had cordial conversations with one another, mostly during the time that the Prince was still in high school. “Would you care for some coffee? I just began to brew it.” He looks over at the coffee, and sees it’s ready to be served. “I have cream and sugar, if you don’t like to drink it black.”

Prompto nods his head, and looks over at his couch. “May I sit down, please?”

“Of course you may.” He smiles, pleased to hear such pleasant manners coming from him. “So, cream or sugar?”

“Black is fine, Iggy. Thanks.”

He pours them their coffee, and walks over to where Prompto is sitting, holding out his cup of coffee to him. “Now, tell me what is bothering you, because from the looks of it, you are wound incredibly tight right now.”

“Ah, heh heh.” Prompto puts his cup down, and turns towards Ignis. “Is it really that obvious? I’m just… I’m a little confused, and freaked out at the moment. And you seemed like the best person to come and talk to about it. I know we don’t really talk, but I know that you know a lot of things, and I’m really hoping that you can help me out with this.”

Ignis takes a sip of his coffee, his eyebrow raising up. “Just what is the problem? Start from the beginning, if you don’t mind.”

“I’ve been asked to a wedding.”

“Good for you. Who’s the lucky couple?”

An exasperated sigh leaves Prompto’s mouth. “People we knew in high school. But that isn’t the point. The point is, I’m supposed to take someone.”

“I am not a matchmaker, Prompto. I cannot just conjure up a woman for you.”

“Nooo!” Another exasperated sigh is pulled out of him, along with an eye roll. “Damn it, Iggy. I need your help because I don’t know how to dance. And they said there’s going to be lots of dancing -  _formal_  dancing is what the invitation said - and I didn’t even know there was a difference between formal and informal, and I don’t know what I’m supposed to do.” Prompto exhales, and leans back against the couch, deflated.

Adjusting his glasses, he sets his cup down, and looks over at Prompto. “So, what you are asking is if I would be willing to give up my free time - which I do not have a lot of - to help you learn how to dance. Is this correct?”

“That’s asking for too much, isn’t it?” Prompto bites his lip, and shakes his head. “No, it’s okay. I’m sorry. I should never have come here to ask you such a silly question. Of  _course_  you don’t have a lot of free time. I’m surprised you’re even home right now, since I know that Noct is still at work. I know that you two are pretty much chained together, and-”

“Prompto.” He holds his hand up, effectively stopping the blond from prattling on any further. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t. I just want to make it clear that I don’t have a lot of time, but the time that I do have, I would be happy to help you learn how to dance. You are correct, I do know how to dance. Since I work for the Royal family, it was a necessity to learn when I was growing up.” He pulls his phone from his pocket, and takes a look at his schedule. “When is the wedding?”

“In a month.”

“Very well. That’s more than enough time to teach you how to dance. We may not get you to skill level that most of the other guests will be at, but we can try.” He taps it into his phone after Prompto gives him the exact date. “Do you know the small training room? It’s down from the larger one.”

“The one with all the mirrors on one wall?” Ignis nods his head. “Yeah, I know that one. Do you want me to meet you there?”

“That is where I am going with this, yes.” He smiles, happy to see that Prompto does not seem as frazzled as he did when he knocked on his door. “Do you have plans tomorrow evening?” Prompto nods his head. “Reschedule them. We will start tomorrow at seven.”

“Thank you so much, Iggy!” Arms are thrown around his neck, the hug taking him by surprise, but he casually puts his arms around him in return, giving his back a gentle pat. “Oh, sorry!” Prompto pulls away, and laughs a little. “I got a little excited.” He jumps up, and starts to walk to the door. “So, tomorrow at 7. Small training room.”

“Correct.”

“It’s a date!”

The word makes him almost trip, but then he realizes that Prompto isn’t suggesting what he is. He agrees, and says good night to him, ushering him out of his apartment. Four weeks may not be enough time to make Prompto a graceful dancer, but he’s going to try, even if it kills him.

***

He walks into the small training room the following night half expecting Prompto to be late, but he sees him already stretching, facing the mirror. Taking the liberty to get dressed in his office, he walks in wearing sweats, a tank top, and trainers. He sees Prompto is more or less dressed the same as him, their eyes connecting for a brief second before both turn away quick. He sets a wireless speaker down in front of the mirror, and attaches his phone to it, then selects the playlist he’d crafted earlier in the afternoon for their first lesson.

“How was your day?” He asks, as he begins stretching out his muscles.

“It was good.” Prompto nods, both of them keeping their eyes averted from one another. It’s strange to see him in such casual clothes. He can’t help but wonder if it’s as strange to Prompto as it is to him. He only wears these types of clothes when he works out, and with work being as busy as it has been as of late, Ignis hasn’t had the time to visit the training facilities. “How was yours, Iggy? Thanks again. You know, for doing this for me.”

“It’s no problem.” He finishes stretching, and stands up. “My day was alright. Busy as always.” He offers his hand to Prompto, and is surprised when he feels a slight change to his pulse when their hands connect. “Now, do you know how to do any kind of dance?”

“I know how to sway from side to side.” Prompto laughs, throwing his head back with a bright smile on his face. “That’s what I did at the middle school dances.”

“What about high school?”

“Are you kidding? Noct and I just stuck to the side, never bothering to dance with any of the girls.” They stand looking at each other, Ignis noticing the ten centimeter height difference. “It was more about being there, than asking girls to dance.”

“And now that your friends are getting married, the likelihood of having to learn how to dance will become more of an issue as the years go on.” Ignis goes over to his phone, and starts his playlist. “Can you tell me the count of this music?”

He sees Prompto close his eyes, the tip of his tongue sticking out as he concentrates on listening to the beat. He brings his fist up to his own mouth to stifle a chuckle. He’s not used to seeing this side to the blond, the carefree nature replaced only for more serious business, as it would seem. “Um….One…two…three?”

“Are you sure?” Ignis tries to not laugh more, but Prompto’s tongue sticks out just a little bit further as he tilts his head to hear more of the music. He puts one hand on his waist, and the other on Prompto’s hand, bringing it up as if they were to begin dancing. “Feel the beat.” He speaks near his ear, as he begins to step with him. “One…two…three…One…two…three…”

“One…two….oh crap! Sorry!” Prompto steps on his feet, just as they’d gotten through their first set of steps. “I’m sorry!”

“You will be stepping on my feet a lot, so let us consider that the only time you need to apologize to me.” He offers him a smile, as he keeps a loose hold on his hip. “The music I’ve selected is a waltz, the most common for dancing. If you can master the waltz, you will be able to fake your way through any of the other dances.”

“But not everything is in three, right?” Prompto asks, as Ignis begins to lead him again. “And I know you’re being the boy right now, but will you teach me how to be the boy too?”

This time, Ignis openly laughs. “Yes, Prompto. I will teach you how to lead. But, in order for you to learn the basics, you will need to subject yourself to being the follower for now. Will you do that for me?”

“I suppose I have no choice, huh?”

“That would be correct.” The music changes, another waltz coming through the speakers, but this one is a little bit faster than the last. “You must suffer until I tell you.” He hasn’t felt this sort of camaraderie in a very long time, the smile ever present on his face.

“I don’t think that will be a problem.” Prompto’s hand grips his a little tighter, as they begin to do a simple box step around the training room.

The song changes, this next selection slower than the last. “Now, if you feel a drastic shift, that’s when you want to hug your partner, so that you both can reset to feel the new beat.” He puts his arms around Prompto, and hugs him, the two of them coming to a standstill.

He can feel his own heart beating a little faster than normal, but he chalks it up to the physical activity of moving around, rather than how the person in his arms is making him feel.  _Preposterous_. Once they get resettled, he pulls away from him, and sees Prompto looking up at him, an inquisitive look in his eyes.

“Do we begin to dance now?” It’s the question he expects Prompto to ask, but even hearing it, he can’t help but feel just the tiniest bit of disappointment. He doesn’t know why though, because he’s got no reason to feel in such a way.

Putting his hand back on Prompto’s waist, he nods his head. “What do we do?”

“What we’ve been doing…? Only…slower?”

“Correct.” He smiles, and begins to lead him in the box step pattern, staying a little bit closer to him. “During these slow dances - slower than the rest - you may want to shower your companion with affection, such as a hand squeeze, or a swift kiss.” He mimics the actions, but does not follow through with them. “It’s a nice way to show your date that you are paying attention.”

“She’s just a friend, though.” The response is quick, as they make their next turn around the training room. “I guess I could just carry on a conversation…ah, crap.” Prompto stumbles on his feet again.

Ignis continues to move them through the steps, paying no mind to the accident. “Eyes on me.” He waits for Prompto to look  up at him, and then swings him around, keeping to the count. “You will mess up at the wedding. The sooner you learn to move through the mistakes, the less likely you are to make them again. Do not draw attention to them. Just…move forward.” He smiles, the understanding appearing in Prompto’s eyes, as the song starts to fade.

“Got it.” They come to a standstill, keeping their eyes on one another. “And when there’s a break in music? Is that the time that you go and get a refreshment? Converse with other couples?”

“Correct.” The next song begins to play, and he starts to move forward. “One more, then we’ll take a small break?”

“Sounds good, Iggy!”

By the end of their two hour session, both men are perspiring, slightly out of breath. As their lesson went on, Prompto stepped on his feet less and less, and when he did, he did not draw attention to it, as instructed. All in all, Ignis feels that it was a good first session. Handing a small hand towel to Prompto, he pulls one from his bag and dabs his neck and face with it.

“Our next lesson will be in three days.” Ignis picks up his phone, having already scheduled out their sessions. “We’ll meet three times this week - so that you can retain the steps better, but the following three weeks, we will only dance twice a week. How does that sound?”

“More lessons than I was expecting!” His enthusiasm brings another strange sensation to Ignis’ chest, but he doesn’t dwell on it. “I really appreciate you helping me out this much, Iggy. I can’t tell you that enough.”

Taking the towel back from Prompto, he unplugs his phone, and packs up his things. “Then, I will see you in a few days back here.” He nods his head, and makes no comment when he sees Prompto not bothering to pack up. When he gets to the door, he turns around and watches Prompto’s reflection, the blond going over the moves he’d just taught him, dancing to a song in his head, perfecting the form he’d taught him to hold.

He turns back around, and leaves the small training room, his mind on Prompto. Not on the way he’d worked out, but how nice his hand had fit against his. Shaking his head at himself, he goes to the elevator, and ignores the little voice in his head that reminds him it will be another three days until they will see each other again.

***

Six lessons in, and Prompto seems to be doing better and better each session. After the two stretch, he turns to look at him. “Tonight, I want you to be aware of how you look.” He glances over to the wall of mirrors, the objects that they haven’t paid that much attention to, as he’s taught him the basics. “It’s important to see what your form looks like.”

“But will it make a difference? Should I lead you now?” Prompto asks, as they stand close together, his new playlist beginning.

Ignis shakes his head. “You need to see what you look like with what I’ve taught you so far. If you can spot the flaws and fix them, then I will think about showing you how to lead.”

“Are you saying I have flaws??” Prompto whines, the expression on his face causing Ignis to laugh. “Don’t laugh at me, Iggy! I thought you said I’ve been doing well!”

“You have, you have.” His laughter tapers down to a soft chuckle. “But, everyone always needs improvement. Even myself.” He takes Prompto’s hand, and watches their reflection as they move. And just as he anticipates, Prompto begins to to step all over his feet, something he hasn’t done since their third lesson together. “Quit trying to move by looking at your feet.”

“How did you know that’s where I was looking?”

“Because you are making mistakes you haven’t made in a few lessons.” He turns them so that Prompto’s back is towards the mirror. “Look at me.” He glances down into his eyes, seeing worry and concern there. He smiles, hoping that it will calm him down, as there’s no reason to look so upset. “Watch my upper body. Your feet know what to do, Prompto. Let them do it.”

“Okay, Iggy.” Prompto nods his head, as he guides him so that they both can see the mirror again. “Don’t look at my feet. Look at you.”

“I know that I’m not much to look at.” He teases, as they start to move together.

“I think you’re pretty nice to look at.” The response makes Ignis falter for just a split second, but he recovers, hoping that Prompto doesn’t notice his little mistake.

This time, Prompto does not step on his feet, the two of them watching in each other’s reflections as they move through the next song. Ignis doesn’t shy away from watching his upper body, eyes drawn to Prompto’s upper arms, the muscle definition from his training with the Glaives becoming more apparent every day. He looks up, their eyes meeting through the mirror, as Ignis begins to spin him around.

They come closer together, the small space between their bodies disappearing, as they keep their eyes on each other. Ignis can’t help but appreciate how handsome Prompto is, wondering if he’s aware of his attractiveness. He then sees him staring up at him through their reflection, and steps even closer to him, smiling as he knows Prompto has forgotten that he can see everything.

Music begins to fade, and just as he’s taught him, Prompto slows down. He turns his head to look down, and sees him glance away, which brings another smile to his face. “Very good, Prompto. You’ll be a pro in no time.”

“You mean it?” Prompto asks, as they start to dance to the next song. “I sure hope so.”

“You will.” He returns his hand to Prompto’s waist, and spins him again. “Back to watching the mirror now.”

“That I can do!”

***

By the end of the fourth week, Prompto is dancing with incredible confidence, head held high as they switch between different types of dances almost flawlessly. They’d switched to Prompto leading their third week of practice, and now Ignis finds himself being swept off his feet, the natural ability in Prompto to lead astounding.

The song comes to and end, and with it, their dance. He sees the smile on Prompto’s face, and has come to learn that this one is when he’s proud of himself. And he  _should_  be, because he’s never seen someone take up these steps as quick as he did. He drops his hand from Prompto’s, and steps back, giving a few small claps of his hands.

“Congratulations, Prompto. You have done it. Tomorrow, no one will know that you only just learned how to dance. They will think you’ve been doing this for as long as they have.”

Prompto’s face lights up. “You  mean it, Iggy?? Aaaaah!I I’m so happy!” The blond launches himself at him, and this time, Ignis is ready to receive the warm hug from him.

“You will be perfect tomorrow.” His voice betrays the emotions he’s feeling, his arms wrapped tight around his body. Both of their shirts stick to their chests, the endurance of dancing for so long manifesting through sweat on their bodies. “I wish I could see how you will be tomorrow.”

“It will be because of you.” Prompto’s voice is as soft as his own, neither of them pulling away from the hug. If anything, it seems like they’re moving closer to one another, the space between their bodies nonexistent. “I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to repay you for this, Iggy.”

“You don’t need to do any of the sort.” He pulls his head back, wanting to see the expression on Prompto’s face. The blond tilts his head back to look up at him, blue-violet eyes staring up at him with the same expression his own eyes reflect. “I’m very proud of you, Prompto. I know these four weeks have not been easy.”

His head begins to inch forward, moving on instinct, the touch of Prompto’s breath on his own lips a powerful aphrodisiac. “It’s because I’ve had a good teacher.”

“It’s more than that. Tomorrow, you will show that confidence to everyone. Your date is one lucky girl.” His eyes begin to slip closed, as he hears Prompto’s breath begin to speed up.

“Y-You’re the only one I want to be in the arms of, Iggy.”

It takes a second for the comment to reach his brain, and in those few nanoseconds, Ignis understands that he’s not the only one to find a perfect partner. “Likewise, Prompto.” He whispers, before rendering the space between them obsolete.

Their kiss takes both by surprise, the softness of Prompto’s lips against his makes Ignis wonder why he hasn’t done this sooner. Each gentle kiss becomes needier, both men moaning into one another’s mouths as they experience the rush of a first kiss. Ignis’ stomach flips, that strange sensation he’s been feeling over the course of the four weeks returning, and he suddenly realizes what it is. He’s fallen for Prompto. With this realization, he begins to kiss him with more passion, Prompto’s soft moans driving him to kiss him more.

He pulls away, but keeps his eyes locked onto Prompto’s. “Well, that’s…”

“Surprising?” Prompto finishes for him, a smile on his lips. “But it’s good, right?”

“It’s very good.” Ignis nods his head, and kisses him full on the lips, before resting his forehead against his. “I guess I should be asking you if you’d like to join me for dinner?”

The blond nods his head, a new smile on his lips. “And here I thought we weren’t going to spend any more time together.” Prompto laughs, kissing Ignis on the lips again.

“Did that make you sad?”

“Unbelievably so. I’ve loved coming here these last four weeks. Spending time with you has been really nice.” Prompto looks up into his eyes. “Is it the same for you?”

Ignis lowers his head, and brushes another kiss to his lips. “Yes. I’ve been looking forward to these lessons since they began.” They kiss a few more times, then he steps away from him. “Dinner at my place?”

“Sounds perfect, Iggy.”

It isn’t often that Ignis helps others on his time off, when he has so little of it. But this is one instance where he’s glad that he did, because he never imagined that he would find the person that makes him feel this way by his act of kindness. WIth a smile on his face, he offers Prompto his arm, and leads him out of the training room, as the two go on with their evening, enjoying it together.


End file.
